Anko's Kiss
by AkitaNeru-Chan
Summary: The summer festival in Konoha is coming up and Anko has her eyes on a certian someone. Can she manage to get Kakashi to let the love bug bite him?
1. Chapter 1

Anko's Kiss

It was the middle of summer, the weather was nice, and Anko was having a nice, big, triple-decker ice cream cone. It wasn't often that she visited the Leaf village now. In fact she was staying in the village for one reason. The summer festival was coming up, and she had hoped for a certain someone to sweep her off her feet and ask her out. Still she knew that he probably wouldn't. She saw him pass by earlier, nose buried in his book, passing by not even noticing her.

"Anko, it's you!" cried a familiar voice. She turned to see Iruka coming toward her, but she liked him but only as a friend, not as a summer festival date.

"Hello Iruka, how is Kakashi doing?" She asked. Iruka looked somewhat surprised, but he answered.

"He is doing OK. It's hard to believe Naruto actually got his dream of being Hokage. I'm happy for him. Kakashi must be proud of him. How was your mission to the coast?" Iruka asked, looking cheerfully at her. "Say I was wondering…" he continued, rubbing the back of his neck and blushing hard.

Anko smiled because she knew what Iruka was going to ask. "Do you want to go to the summer festival…with me?" He asked, blushing harder than ever. Anko smiled good-naturedly and said that the person she originally wanted to ask her out obviously wouldn't so that's why she wanted to go with Iruka. _Also _Anko thought, _Kakashi might get jealous of this development. That will be interesting. _

Sure enough, when Kakashi came and saw Anko and Iruka talking about the festival, he got a little bit jealous of the two. Kakashi thought, _damn it! I knew I should have asked when I passed her earlier. Why was I too nervous? Now Iruka has her. _Then Kakashi glared at Iruka from a distance for a full two minutes. Then he went on cursing himself for not getting Anko earlier.

Anko had tried her hardest not to grin so hard at the fact that Kakashi was glaring at Iruka. Her plan had worked. If she played her cards right, Kakashi would be at the summer festival, pretending to read his book, but he would actually be looking at and following Anko and Iruka the entire time they were at the festival. For this she had to thank Iruka.

Since it was three days until the festival, Anko thought that she could enrage Kakashi by hanging out with Iruka most of the time. Thankfully she could count on Iruka to ask her someplace, "Anko? Can you…um…well…I was wondering if you wanted to go to the lake tomorrow?" Iruka asked, rubbing his neck so hard he probably would hurt himself if he did that any longer.

Anko chuckled playfully and said, fully aware that Kakashi could easily read her lips, "Sure! I would be happy to go tomorrow. What time?" She glanced quickly over to where Kakashi was standing, looking utterly fuming with jealousy. She had to feign choking to prevent herself from laughing.

Iruka looked panicky and slapped Anko on the back. Anko waved her hand in such a way that Iruka knew she was alright. He sighed in relief and said, "How about 3:00?"

"That would be great! Ok I'll see you tomorrow!" Anko said with a big smile as she got out of her chair and started towards the shopping area. She wanted to find a good dress to wear to the festival. She walked into the first clothing store she found. To Anko's surprise, she found that Hinata was the owner of the small store. Hinata saw Anko and walked over to where Anko was standing.

"Hello Anko! I haven't seen you in a LONG while," Hinata said, cheerfully leading Anko down an aisle of the most beautiful dresses.

"Same here! I can't believe you and Kiba are going out. It seems like yesterday that you first joined Kurenai's team. You have grown up so much. Oh I like this one!" Anko replied, looking at a beautiful pale blue dress with one sleeve. Hinata smiled and said that since the summer festival was coming up, every dress was 10% off. Anko looked at the price tag and agreed that this was a reasonable price. Hinata took Anko to the cash register to sell the dress. Anko paid the exact amount that was stated on the dress and Hinata sold the dress to Anko.

Anko was just waving goodbye to Hinata when she bumped into Kakashi at the front door. "Oh!" Anko cried out in surprise and mischievous cheerfulness. "Kakashi, what brings you to this store?" Anko asked innocently. Kakashi looked at her in such a way that Anko had to bite her tongue just to not laugh.

Kakashi said nervously, "Uh…I just wanted to buy a suit for the summer festival," Anko just had to laugh at this one.

"Kakashi…this is!" Anko took about 10 seconds to stop laughing, "A WOMENS DRESS STORE!" Anko had to lean against the doorway just to stop herself from falling on the floor laughing. Kakashi was blushing a bright red and apologized for bumping into Anko. "Don't mention it Kakashi…I haven't had this big of a laugh for as long as I can remember!" Anko said, still laughing really hard.

After Kakashi left, it took Anko three minutes to recover from what just happened. Hinata had been giggling also. Hinata said, "Is he the one who is going out with you?"

Anko looked at Hinata with a wide grin and said, "No, I am going with Iruka. I wish Kakashi was my date though," Hinata agreed that Kakashi and Anko would be the best match. Anko gave Hinata a fond farewell and left the store feeling better than ever.

Anko looked around in another store for a swimsuit. She chose a very good looking one-piece when the exact same thing happened, Kakashi bumped into her. Anko explained to Kakashi that it was a bathing suit store for women. Again Kakashi apologized for bumping into her, and Anko was laughing so hard she couldn't breathe.

After that entire ruckus with Kakashi she was ready to plop down on her bed and just fall asleep. She lay on her bed and just stared up at the ceiling for almost an hour, thinking about Kakashi. She felt a little bad for using Iruka to get to Kakashi. She took of her outfit and put on her pajamas and slipped under the covers of her warm bed. Then she fell asleep and dreamed of the summer festival in three days.


	2. Chapter 2

When Anko woke up, she thought for a split second she saw Kakashi there. She figured it was just her imagination so she got up and got dressed. She smiled at the thought of Kakashi watching her during the night. When she had dressed up for the little "date" she had with Iruka she noticed a single white hair lying on the kitchen table. She grinned, Kakashi HAD been there. For a moment she was upset because he probably saw her in her undies. After a moment though, she didn't worry about it, and she grabbed her bento lunch and began to head toward the lake to meet Iruka there.

When she got there, she saw that Iruka had already dived into the lake and was swimming around. He spotted her and waved, "Anko, you made it! Put your stuff on my towel over there then jump right in!" Anko put her stuff on his towel and took off her pale brown coat. She had one of the best bathing suits for women. She walked first on the water towards Iruka and when she was about a yard away she dove in. The water was pleasantly cool and she swam along the lake bottom. She saw Iruka swimming next to her. Anko quickly went to the surface for air and Iruka joined her. He gave her a big smile and for a split second she though she saw his left eye have a very faint tinge of red.

After about an hour of swimming, Anko and Iruka sat on the shore and started to eat the bento lunch she brought. Anko was about to take a big bite out of her rice ball when she saw Iruka come with drinks. Wait…there were two of them? Anko glanced from one Iruka to the other in confusion. The Iruka with the drinks in his hand said, "Um…Anko why is there another me sitting next to you?" Suddenly, Anko realized that the tinge in the left eye wasn't any kind of red. It was a Sharingan kind of red. The man that she was sitting next to rubbed his head and Kakashi reappeared. He had been using the transformation jutsu. Iruka looked shocked and started yelling at Kakashi.

"Kakashi, what the heck are you doing here! What were you doing with my date for the Summer Festival? You didn't do anything did you!" Iruka was blushing bright red and so was Kakashi, who put up his hands in defense.

"Relax, I didn't do anything I was just keeping her company," Kakashi said with a nervous edge to his voice. Iruka glared at Kakashi for a moment then said that Kakashi could join them for a while. So Anko spent most of the day with Kakashi and Iruka. Anko never knew Kakashi looked **that **good with swim shorts.

At the end of the day, Anko said goodbye to Iruka and very quickly whispered, "Let me talk to Kakashi very quickly. I think I can convince him to leave us alone," Iruka agreed reluctantly so he left Kakashi and Anko alone.

Anko turned to Kakashi to speak, but he spoke first, "Anko, I know you probably don't like me because I pretended to be Iruka, but it's because I originally wanted to ask you out to the festival. I was just too nervous to ask the first time around. I am sorry Anko. I know you must think I am very rude for have deceived you, but I…"

Anko put her finger on Kakashi's lips, and said, "Relax Kakashi, I understand. Maybe next time we can go to the festival together. 'Kay?" She gave him a sweet smile, and he received it with gratitude.

Kakashi took out something from his pocket, "I want you to have this," Then he held open his hand, and he revealed that he had a navy blue notebook.

Anko looked cautiously at the notebook. Was it Kakashi's journal? Anko took the notebook, but didn't look inside it right away. Kakashi said, "I want you to read it after the festival. The releasing jutsu won't work before then," Anko nodded in understanding.

"I have to go Kakashi, and thanks for the journal," She said as she hurried to catch up with Iruka.

Iruka didn't look too happy, and as soon as Anko caught up to him he bombarded her with questions, "What was Kakashi saying to you? What did he give you?"

Anko replied by saying, "All he did was say he was sorry and then he gave me this sheet of paper," She said, holding a piece of paper with a releasing seal on it. Thank goodness she used that transformation jutsu on the notebook before Iruka could know about it. Iruka looked closely at the paper and then shrugged. Anko grinned, "Iruka…are you jealous?"

Iruka blushed but replied, "What! M-me jealous, of Kakashi? Th-that's crazy, I-I-I'm not jealous. You-your friends…right Anko?" Anko couldn't help but chuckle at the fact Iruka was stuttering so hard. She nodded and looked back very quickly to get a glance of Kakashi, but he was gone. Anko sighed…maybe she had gone too far.

Iruka walked her home and then left when Anko went inside her house. Anko took off her shirt and flopped down onto her bed. She felt a lump in her pants and she took out the notebook Kakashi had given to her. She looked carefully at it. It only said "For Anko" on the cover. She sighed. She might as well shrug it off. She was exhausted after all that swimming. She looked up at her ceiling light and fell asleep.


End file.
